Shinkirou
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: A young woman who lives in America is forced to move to Japan... where she meets Jirou, Mimiko, Kotarou and basically all the other characters from the show.
1. Prologue

Dragonegyptianblue: What up people?! I'm dragonegyptianblue, deb for short, and I'm gonna be your authoress for the day!

Doragon: So what's this one gonna be over?

Deb: A new, well not really new, Anime I just found called Black Blood Brothers! .

Doragon: Sounds cool. But what do you mean by new, but not really new?

Deb: Meaning it's not a new anime, but I just found it, so it's new to me.

Doragon: Oooooohhhhhh. Yep that makes since.

Deb: You have no idea what I'm talkin' about. Do you?

Doragon: Not a clue.

Deb: sigh oh well... Anyways. On to the story!

DISCLAIMER!! 

Deb: I don't own the show, the characters, or the lyrics in this story that helped me come up with the plot. HOWEVER!! I DO own the plot, and my OC. 

Doragon: Please enjoy!

**Prologue**

The moon was full, skies clear, and no one on the streets in Atlanta, Georgia. Well... almost no one. A church three streets down called out that it was midnight to the sleeping town as a young woman walked towards her home that she shared with her father and brother. 

Sighing she walked up the path that led to the garden in the backyard and opened the gate that seperated the garden from the street. Making sure she made her way silently through the flowers and around the small pond filled with Koi, she finally arrived to the back door and opened it as silently as she could. Which wasn't much, mostly because the hinges on the door had never been oiled, so it made a really loud squeek when she opened it. 'Damn...' she thought as she snuck through the kitchen towards the living room so she could head up the stairs. 

However when she walked into the living room a lamp clicked on and the room flooded with light. "Do you want to explain to me why your out three HOURS after your curfew?" Her father asked as he sat cross-legged on the couch. "Umm... I lost track of time. Gomen." Her father sat there for a few seconds, then sighed and stood up. 

"I'm sorry as well. I have no choice." Then looking at her sadly he walked to the foot of the stairs. "Simon! Get down here!" A muffled shout was heard and a thud as what could only have been her brother fell out of bed. A minute later a disheveled looking Simon appeared. "What is it dad?" He asked as he stretched and scratched the back of his head. "I want you to call Mr. Shino." Both looked at him in astonishment. "What?!" "You heard me. Get to it!" "Yes sir." 

Simon tossed one pitying look at her before he headed toward the kitchen where the phone was. "Dad! Please! Give me another-" Her father held up his hand. "I've already given you more chances than I gave your mother. I'm sorry. I really am. But... I just can't have you here anymore honey. I'm so sorry." He then headed towards the kitchen where Simon was being yelled at over the phone by a VERY pissed off representative. "Give me the phone and get back to bed." Simon gladly tossed the phone to his dad and headed back to the Living room where his sister was standing, looking at nothing, in the middle of the room. 

"Sis..." She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears. "Don't worry about it Simon." she whispered as she opened her glistening eyes and looked at him with a sad smile. "Sleep well. And try to behave." Simon nodded and headed up the stairs with a sadness he couldn't comprehend. 'What are we going to do now mom? Dad's completly gone bonkers.' Meanwhile Mr. Shino was giving their father a really hard time over the phone. 

"Why the HELL would I want a teenager in my house?" "Because she could bring business." "... Fine. Drop her off in an hour." "Very well. Arigatou." "Whatever". With a sigh the man hung up and turned to the Living room where his daughter was still staring at him with pain filled eyes. 

Three hours later found the young woman and her father sitting outside Mr. Shino's apartment building in downtown Atlanta. "So you got everything?" Silence met the question. Then... "Yes". "I really am sorry for this. You know under normal circumstances I wouldn't-" 

Her father was cut off as the door opened and a middle aged man stood on the fire escape outside apartment number 25. "Well... good luck." Was all she heard as she grabbed her backpack and suitcase from the backseat. "Yeah... goodbye..." She whispered as she got out of the Pontiac GT. She was closing the door when she barely heard his whisper. "I love you..." But the door shut and she watched with tear filled eyes as he drove off, leaving her behind like her mother had done years before. 

"I love you too dad." She whispered to the night air as she turned to the fire escape and started climbing. When she got to the apartment Mr. Shino looked at her for a moment then opened the door. "Well... come on in." She looked down and entered the door to her new home. As soon as the door shut Mr. Shino grabbed her arm and pulled her to a room on the far side of the apartment. "Time for you to learn your new job." 

And on highway I-85 heading north a father pulled over and cried for his lost daughter. 

----A/N-----

Deb: Ok.. well. I know it's not much right now... but I thought I'd go ahead and try... Hope you enjoyed this prologue. I'm gonna update soon I hope...

Doragon: Do I even WANT to know what the hell that man gave her as a job?

Deb: It's not like that! You'll find out next chapter! Well... please R&R. Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 1: Life's Changes

Dragonegyptianblue: Hey guys!! Ok.. here's the REAL first chapter!

Doragon: You really like this story don't you?

Deb: Yep. Got it all planned out. Can't wait! (does excited dance)

Doragon: O.O... you really need professional help. Do you know that?

Deb: Yeah.. but I live on anyways. So here ya go!

DISCLAIMER!!

Deb: So I don't get attacked by lawyers I'll say again. I don't own the Anime, the lyrics, or some of the characters. I DO however own the plot and my OC.

Doragon: ON TO THE STORY!! CHARGE!! (leads calvary towards horizon)

Deb: And she said _**I**_ need help?

**Chapter 1: Life's changes**

_Kkum sok iu pi mul teul eun mal hae _

_(The secrets in my dreams tell me)_

_Ma ju chil seul pheum teul eul  
(About the sorrows that I'll come across)  
_

Two years later found that same girl running down a dark alley for her life. 'Ok. SO the last time I do this for Mr. Shino.' she thought as she turned a corner and headed down the street full of innocent bystanders. 'Ok... not a good spot for fighting.' She thought as she heard a growl for blood right behind her. 

'Time to take this underground!' She thought as she grabbed her silver blade katana from it's sheath on her back and jumped through an open sewer cover. Falling the thirty feet, she twisted in the air landing on her right knee in a kneeling position and took off again. 

Running through the muck that had gathered on the so called "sidewalk" of the sewer she wasn't really suprised to hear the footsteps jumping up behind her. Whipping around she caught sight of the dark figure blurring in and out of the moonlight beams that came from the sewer covers above. Flipping backwards she landed in an attacking stance and brought her full strength on her frontal attack. 

"Honestly Kana! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were TRYING to get yourself killed tonight!" Mr. Shino said as he wrapped a bandage around the sliced arm of the young woman. "Eh.. it's not THAT bad. The bastard was just a little quick. That's all." "Well if you keep coming back hurt every night I'm gonna have to replace you!" 

Kana looked up with slight suprise. "Now that's not nice!" She said mockingly hurt. Mr. Shino had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The girl had been his apprentice for nearly two years now. Learning the art of swordmanship. And vampire slaying.

"Now who said I was nice?" He asked as he put away the first aid kit and poured some coffee in his favorite Bugs Bunny mug. "No one... but it would give you a good image once in a while." Kana said as she stood and walked to the window over looking the alley behind the building. "And why would I want that?" Kana laughed. "Good point. The Vamps might get a bad impression or something." Mr. Shino frowned as he put down his cup. "Don't joke about stuff like that Kana. You know as well as I that it doesn't matter about the impression so much as the blood." She turned back to him. "I'm fully aware of that. I was just-" Mr. Shino held up his hand for silence. 

"I know what you were doing. It's alright. But you need to know the time and place for such antics. And now is definatly not the right time. Now go to the park and enjoy the day. It's gorgeous outside and you're standing there complaning about vampires! Get goin'!" He pointed to the door as Kana grabbed her Katana and headed towards it. "And be careful!" She heard as she shut the door and headed down the hallway. 

"Jeez what a wierd man! Oh well... at least I get the day off!" She said to herself happily as she ran down the alley.

Mr. Shino sighed softly as he watched Kana run happily towards the park. "You can come out now." He said as a shadowy figure of a woman appeared behind him. She smiled, showing her fangs, and looked at him with cold eyes. "Ready?" She asked as he finished his coffee. 

"I guess so. You'll have to forgive me though. I've never quite done this before." The woman smirked as her fangs grew longer. "Well then... let's hope it's not your last." She whispered as she walked up to him and placed her fangs to his throat.

That night when Kana arrived to her two year old home she got the shock of her life when the entire floor she and Mr. Shino lived on was destroyed by a fire. The firemen told her that apparantly there had been a gas leak in the kitchen, and it was believed that Mr. Shino didn't make it out. Falling to the ground she stared as her home burned to the ground. 

"NOOOOOOO!!" She screamed into the night as the full moon looked back to the earth.

----(A/N)----

Deb: Wow... my hands hurt.

Doragon: zzZZ (snores)

Deb: yeah.. it is kinda late... anyways. Please R&R! Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit

Dragonegyptianblue: What up people?! Alright. Here ya go! Second chappy!!

Doragon: Are you high?

Deb: Nope. Just really sleepy. I want to finish this chapter before I go to bed!

Doragon: Right. 

Deb: Yep. So here ya go!

DISCLAIMER!!

Deb: (sighs) I don't own the Anime, lyrics, or some of the characters in this story. However I DO own the plot and my OC. 

Doragon: ON TO THE STORY!!

_**This is what I'll write flashbacks in!!**_

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit**

_Yong seo leul ku ha lyeo hal _

_(I must yearn for mercy)  
A peun ne mo seup to nae sa to  
_(_Your pained appearance and my greeting)_

Kana stared sadly out the window of the plane as it took off from Atlanta airport. 'Why...why did he do it?' She thought as she put in her headphones from her MP3 player so she wouldn't have to hear the whining kid beside her. As Nightwish's Nemo drummed in her ears she let herself sink into a state of non-existence. 

'Why would he trick me? Why would Mr. Shino train me to fight vampires, if all he's gonna do is runaway with one?' Letting the sound of the music fade into darkness she ventured back to three days after the explosion in their apartment.

_**Entering the hotel room after a hard day of grocery shopping, Kana set the bags down on the table and began to put the food and drinks away. As soon as she was done she sighed and sat down on the bed looking out the window. **_

_**"I'll never make fun of house moms again! Jeez... Mr. Shino did you ever-" She stopped as the memories came back. Of the policeman, the fireman, the neighbors, and the knowledge that he was gone.**_

_**"I...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!!" Kana whispered as she fell on the pillows and watched the ceiling fan make its way in the air. She couldn't cry. She had learned years ago that crying never did anything, except make her feel worse. So staring at the ceiling, she didn't notice that someone slipped a note under her door until she got up to get some Dr. Pepper.**_

_**"What the-?" She said as she picked up the piece of notebook paper. Unfolding it, she quickly scanned its contents and sank to the ground. "He's alive?" She whispered as the last ray of sunlight lit up the room, casting her shadow across the hotel room door. Looking back at the sheet of paper she saw the contact address. **_

_**'12 o'clock tonight huh?'**_ _**she thought as she looked at the clock. "Welp... got three hours. might as well make myself look presentable." She stated as she grabbed her, for once, clean hunting clothes and headed towards the bathroom. **_

__

_**Three hours later Kana was walking down Peachtree Industrial Boulevard to meet this strange contact who signed by the name of Nemo. 'Wierd name. Wonder why-?' She was nocked out of her thoughts as a "ppppssstttt" was heard in the alley next to her. Turning to look in the shadows she saw a figure in the darkness. "Let me guess. You're Nemo?" Kana asked as she stood in the moonlight. Having worked in the dark for the past two years, she saw the figure smile. "Yes. That's me. Now do you want the information?" **_

_**Rolling her eyes she stood as still as possible. "No... I just decided to come on the **_**exact **_**same street you put in the note for a midnight stroll. Yes I want the damn info!" She growled as the man in front of her smirked. "Very well... but not here. Too many people." Kana blinked a couple of times and looked both ways down the completly empty street. "Yeah... don't want to be overheard by the large crowd." she muttered as she followed Nemo into the alley, hand on her Katana the entire time.**_

_**"I'm not going to hurt you Kana. That's on my word as a vampire." He said as he watched her looking warily around them. "Jee... that's a fantastic promise." She muttered under her breath as they reached a doorway filled with advertisments for restaurants around the neighborhood. "I do try." He said smiling sarcastically as he reached in his pocket for the key.**_

_**Only her strict training kept Kana from blushing in mild embarassment. A second later Nemo opened the door and stood aside. "Ladies first." He said as he gestured towards the door. "Wow... a gentleman as well?" she asked as she went through the door into the darkness. "Not really... but when a vampire slayer is in my house, I try to be a courteous as possible." He said as he shut the door and flicked on the lights, showing a storage room filled with old boxes. **_

_**"I know it's really not much, but it gives me shelter from the sun, so it works for me." Nemo said as he went to one box and opened it. "Would you like a drink? I have hot water, hot Dr. Pepper, and hot Pepsi." he said as he pulled out a water bottle. "No thank you I'm fine." "Suit your self." Shutting the box he sat down on the floor and opened the water. "So.. let's get to business shall we?" Kana said as she sat across from Nemo, taking off her Katana as she did.**_

_**"Very well. It started about ten years ago, when a war in Hong Kong broke out between the humans and the vampires. Mr. Shino as you know him, was a leutinent in the war and won many battles before 'Silver Blade' as they call him, showed up. While he was there, he met a beautiful young woman by the name of Cassandra Jil Warlock. Well... not going into details, they hit it off quite nicely. Until..."**_

_**Kana wasn't necessarily sure she wanted to know the rest of the story, but her curiousity had been inticed. "Until-?" Nemo sighed. "Until he found out that she was the leader of the vampire army that he had been fighting. So... loving her, and yet knowing it was his duty to finish the war, Mr. Shino requested a resignation as soon as possible and high tailed it here to Atlanta. **_

_**No one knew that he was still in coherts with her, until a couple of months ago when a phone call was intercepted to Japan. His message was that he would stage his death, and meet up with her in the 'Special zone that had been prepared after the war took place. And a couple of days ago, an agent that works at the Open Coffin Company down there reported someone who looked exactly like Mr. Shino. So we have reason to believe he's still alive in Japan. What he's doing, we can't figure out."**_

_**"So basically what you're saying is that you want me to go to Japan, find him, and figure out what he's been up to?" "That was the general plan yes." Sighing Kana stood up and stretched. "Why would I want to do that when he tricked me into thinking he was dead?" Nemo stood as well. "Because he is your sensei. Whether you like him or not isn't in the equation. He could be planning something dangerous, and we need proof before we can bring him in!" **_

_**Kana stared at him for a moment, then breathed deeply. "Fine. But I won't promise anything special." Nemo smiled. "That's all we ask. Thank you." "No probs. But who is this 'we' you keep talkin' about?" Nemo blinked a couple of times then started laughing. "Why the company in Japan of course!" "oh..." The man was still laughing as he opened the door for her. "Take care!" He said as she walked through the doorway. "And be careful!" **_

Kana awoke to the plane shaking as it touched down on the runway. 'Damn... I fell asleep!' She thought as she quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put her MP3 player away. Five minutes later, when the seatbelt sign went off, she got up and grabbing her travel on bag, she got in the line to get off the plane. 

An hour later found Kana standing outside her old friends new "apartment" in a warehouse district of the "Special Zone". Looking at the paper in her hand she looked back at the warehouse."She calls this an apartment?" she asked as she walked up to the door. Ringing the bell she stood for a few minutes looking up and down the street. 'Not very busy during the day... 'course when it's vampires...' 

Not hearing anything inside Kana decided to sit in front of the door and wait for her friend. 'It **is **4 o'clock in the afternoon... she's probably still at work.' She thought with a sigh. "I really should have called ahead..." She muttered as a cloud drifted across the sun, making it cool for a moment. Feeling the wind begin to pick up Kana stood and made her way down the street looking for a coffeshop or any other building to get out of the wind. 

"AH! Perfect!" She cried as a small shop came into view. Ducking in, Kana noticed it was a weapons store. "Cool." she muttered as she looked at the Katanas on display. "Can I help you young lady?" Kana turned to see an old man looking at her over the counter. "Oh no I'm fine. Just looking." She said as she looked back at the Katanas. "Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Kana smiled and looked up at the cashier. "Thank you." he smiled back. "No problem."

The air became still around the shop suddenly as a childs laugh was heard outside the shop. 'Vampire.' Kana thought as she shouted a goodbye and ran outside. She stopped short though when she saw the scene before her. Her friend was standing with a tall man, who had black hair red clothes on. While the little boy beside him grabbed her friend's hand and made a statement that made her laugh. "M-mimiko?" she stuttered as her friend hugged the child vampire lovingly. 

The tall vampire turned to her as the two behind him broke apart. He muttered something to Mimiko that she couldn't hear, but a second later Mimiko squealed and broke out into a run in her direction. "KANA!!" She screamed as she glomped her with a force that nocked her to the ground. "Oof... nice... to see ya to Mimiko." Kana said with as much air as she had left. The girl above her laughed harder and got off of her, leaving her sprawled on the pavement. 'Vampires, werewolfs, call I'm there. But this girl can take a damn alien by suprise!' She thought as she stood up.

"OH!! Kana, I want you to meet my new, well not really new, friends. This is Kotarou," She said as she gestured to the little blond haired boy beaming up at her. "HI!!" He said as he smiled a large, bright smile and stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you!" Laughing Kana took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you too! My name's Kana." Kotarou smiled wider and looked at Mimiko. "Her name's almost as wierd as yours is Mimiko!" Kana had to bite her lip to stop laughing at the look that passed over her face. 

"G-good point... heh... moving on.. and this is Jirou." She said as she pointed to the man beside them. Kana's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw his eyes surveying her under his wizard type hat. "Nice to meet you... Jirou." She said slowly as she stuck out her hand. His eyes held hers for a moment, then he stuck out his hand as well. "Nice to meet you as well... Kana." Mimiko and Kotarou looked uneasily between the two as they shook once and released. "Well... I must admit this is a big suprise Kana! We didn't expect you till summer!" Mimiko said as she hooked her right arm in Kana's left one. 

"Well some things... came up." She said as she watched Jirou put his little umbrella over him and walk ahead of all three of them towards the warehouses. 'Some.. very interesting things came up indeed...'

--A/N--

Deb: WEEEE!! HOORAY!! THEY FINALLY MEET!

Doragon: ... are you ok?

Deb: Yep... just on a sugar high... should wear off in about 1 sec... zzZZZ

Doragon: O.O wow... that was fast. Ok.. so anyways.. please R&R. Arigatou. 


End file.
